Romance that Bloomed while in the Turbulence of Chaos
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Leone Theo Carlo Cornaro the twentieth found his first degree great grandmother's leather case book and inspired him to write a story out of his grandparent's meeting and story.


Title: Romance that Blooming while in the Turbulence of Chaos

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Leone Theo Carlo Cornaro the twentieth sat on his place on his friend's Erik David's beach side Bistro with his friends Villar Constance the fifteenth, Nico Dortous, Emil and Ellie Deux, Adrian Moldava, his bodyguards, Paul Rossini, Edwin and Ysabel.

"Yo! What are you reading?" the twins Emil and Ellie burst to him while sipped his piping hot coffee, Emil the Chancellor and his Sister the current Impress of the Leon Empire.

"While having a writer's block, this fell off my head, I never saw this on my great grandfather's study… and seeing the hand writing comparing it to my great grandmother's spell books and diary I think she wrote this, but call me a romance sucker but this is gold… I think I found a good title for the book I'm planning to write…" he told.

"But for now… I need to head to Dartania" Leo as his buddies call him is an outstanding Minister of defense and foreign relations leader, he was granted the title since his family starting from his first degree grandfather who ruled as the first Emperor who started from the scratch as a Esquire crawling his rank up to Emperor taking with him territories such as Dartania, Bulltava and Altirk and up until know the title Archduke is being carried by the family after Theo the first had given his title as Emperor to Alexis the first.

Now as Archduke he has a lot of duty in regards to his title, "Well, I need to go… see you guys" and he left, it was a sight, seeing an Archduke wearing cargo shorts and shirt walking around with his leather beach flip-flops.

After seeing the convoy of lifted pick-up trucks, "How does live being single?" asked by Selge Constance's descendant, named after his great granduncle Villar.

"The what? The being single? Or the fact he lives like a monk?" asked by Erik.

"Both… but look at him he survived!"

"And you can't?" Ellie challenged the guys at the Bistro and all eyes turned to her and she shrugged.

Arriving to Dartania he immediately headed to his study to see all the papers to be signed and he needs to prepare for the meetings with the men wearing garbs and head wear as he describes them.

Changing to his fitting suit minus the tie he looked at his hair and chuckled looking at Theo the first's solo portrait as he looked identical to him except the hair cut which he had cut short in to a fade, he had a little mop of green hair styled and bomb in one side standing, wearing his signature wide rim reading glasses he walked out his room and headed for his meeting.

* * *

Leo is back on Sistina and now currently sitting thinking about things on his table, it was his study although he brought his family heirloom to his room, it was his great grandfather and grandmother's portrait he looked up, he saw the love on each other's eyes between his ancestors when he thought.

He opened his laptop and started typing, "Romance that bloomed while living in the turbulence of Chaos" he wrote, satisfied he leaned on his executive office chair, "Man… my grandfather is such a romantic dude…" reading more of his great grandmother's life story.

"I wish you would smack me with ideas right now, Nana" that's what his family calls Siluca Cornaro after the grandchildren of the first couple wrote on their family history what they call her.

Suddenly a loud smack and a painful one hit him behind the head, turning his head he stared at horror to the person or ghost, it was a beautiful blonde young woman wearing a short white dress looking at him sternly, he held on to his chair pulling his legs up trying to hide, but he wasn't panicking, looking at the portrait who's one figure was missing and then the transparent like figure looking at him, "We're good right? We're fam?" he asked.

"Fam? What's that?" another figure with tone of amusement appeared, he has messy green hair and a bubbly feature, he held the blonde in an intimate position.

"Hi… uh… Grandpa?" he said calmly and awkwardly.

"Geez, here you were wishing me smacking you with ideas and now you're scared?" Siluca said.

"Well… I'm shocked… well… because you're a ghost but… thank you?" he said looking at the awkwardly.

"What do you need help with?" she asked.

"I'm no guy for romance and all but I want to write something that inspired by both of your story" and with that she gave a soft smile.

"Then let me help you" she told.

They went down to business, she started telling him details about how she had met Theo, and how they came together, the promises that had been made and fulfilled, and the sappy side of Theo.

Siluca here and there would tell him he is so much like his grandfather yet Theo would interject that the young man is also like her inheriting her smarts when it comes to things.

Siluca cooed when a cute black tabby cat went in and decided to bother Leo and flopped belly side up for a belly scratch for him.

"Rengar, I'll play later, not now" he told and put the chubby cat on his shoulder who then fell in comfort and started to purr.

"He got your kitty loving side~" said Theo cooing at his wife.

* * *

It went on for a week, Leo's guards sometimes wonders what he has been doing in his office locking himself up and would only come out to eat or shower, sometimes for meetings until his friends went to visit.

The Sistina castle that Theo built when he had married the love of his life stands by the beautiful lake side which had been preserved to its beauty, Sistina never change when it comes to agricultural beauty since the Cornaro family had been caring for it.

To their surprise Leo placed a log table and chair that look like a standing stomp by the dock, it was the same sport where Theo pointed when he built one for Siluca and him.

Leo finds it comforting that his introvert side is embracing his family values and the same time loving his ancestor's love story.

"Dude!" again his friends visited him as they say they missed him, "That look, I know that~" said by Nico sitting beside him.

"What look?" he asked.

"That all so I'm in love look" grinned by Villar.

"I finally finished my novel and I submitted it, that's why I'm happy"

They remained silent knowing their monk like friend who did not meet cupid yet.

"Listen if you came to bother me, go away… I have a meeting later in Altirk…" he sighed.

"Geez… loosen up a little buddy, you need to chill on work!"

"I don't chill so go away" and he left them.

* * *

Leone Theo Carlo Cornaro the twentieth has a habit whenever he would attend the congress in the Capital, he would stop over by his favorite fast food chain and if he finds some kids loitering around asking for food he would take them and treat them to have some with him. His body guards and his secretary find it kind of him despite his introvert side.

Arriving in the main cathedral where the congress would be he went down the halls and his entourage tailed him behind, wearing his designer fitting suit minus the tie but still managed to be dashing, his tall figure and bright brown eyes that his Nana told him shined like his grandfather made women around the halls giggle and gush over him.

Checking his phone for the time he found he's an hour early and suddenly he bumped in to someone, it was a maid, she dropped what she was carrying and clearly it was table cloths which meant it was her errand, she was apologizing nonstop when he silenced her by putting a finger on her lip, "I'll help… I'm an hour early anyways" he gave a smile, pulling his lips in to a side smile for her, she blushed at his dimples and cute feature.

After she left, "I should ask Grandpa how to make those stakes…" he told to himself and his bodyguards wondered who is the grandfather is he referring to.

* * *

It has been a months after that meeting and he is now invited to a talk show, he couldn't decline because of Ellie demanding him to attend.

" _It is an honor to have you in our show your Excellency!_ " said the host excitedly.

"It's a pleasure to be here and thank you for the invitation" he replied shortly.

" _Congratulations on your newly published book! We wanted to know about your inspiration_!" she grinned, "Or _is it because of the new flame in your life_?" then a soft romantic music played on the background and his picture wearing his tank top sporting his fit and muscled upper body with his white board short, he was walking beside a beautiful blonde wearing a plain white beach dress.

"Before that continue" he chuckled, "It's not because of Anna… it's because of the book I found on my grandfather's study back in Sistina, it was my grandmother's story on how she met my grandfather or Theo the first and how they smooth out their relationship together" he snorted.

"I swear Ellie and Emil together with the others are laughing at me right now" he sighed.

And he wasn't wrong because they just sent him some jokes reading the messages in his phone.

He was admired by many since he's a simple guy who likes to wear nothing but simple shirts and shorts whenever he's just by himself and he is being deemed as the same as the First Emperor who in records in history would head out wearing nothing less fancy and would only wear his white shirt and pants helping out whenever he can despite his status as an Emperor.

It was funny when the twins sent a photo of the Archduke on his homey state, wearing only his cargo shorts and socks typing away on his computer with an earphone plugged on his ears.

* * *

Back in Sistina, "Say, should I give him advice about…" Theo was cut off by his wife.

"He'll be fine, besides~ he brought Rengar to play with me at times~" she said satisfied.

"I guess you're right, I guess I'm happy right now that your final spell work and I didn't even know there's little chaos left on your wand?"

"Neither have I but I guess we can watch over our family as long as our host remain" she told.

"True, and besides my promise to you about forever we can make it true" he kissed her, "But really he should give me a copy of his book, he hummed"

"Silly you" and Siluca held him by the waist.

~END~


End file.
